Die neue Macht
by Kosza
Summary: die Geschichte handelt von Chris und einer jungen Frau, die aus der gleichen Zukunft stammt , wie er. Aber natürlich auch von den Schwestern und derren Leben.Ausserdem tauchen, neue Dämonen aber auch alte Freunde auf .
1. Chapter 1

Prolog 

Eine junge Frau saß bei Kerzenschein an einem antiken Schreibtisch. Doch nicht nur der Schreibtisch war Antik ihre ganzen Möbel waren aus den 19. Jahrhundert. Sie hatte eine Krone mit einem Schleier auf und sie hatte ein wunderschönes Hochzeitskleid an. Sie schrieb:

_Wyatt_

_du weißt ,dass ich dich nie heiraten könnte und erst recht nie lieben kann .Du hast alle Menschen , die mir was bedeuten verletzt oder sogar getötet. Du hast es nicht verdient König werden. Es ist meine Pflicht es zu verhindern._

_Kagome_

Sie liegt den Brief auf den Tisch und legt ihren goldenen Verlobungsring darauf. _KLOPF! KLOPF!_. ,, Herein!" entgegnete die junge Frau.,, Prinzessin Kagome . Er ist auf dem Weg zur Kirche.. Jetzt oder nie eure königliche Hochheit ",, Patty ! Ich dir schon Tausendmal gesagt du sollst mich nicht so nennen." ermahnte Kagome ihre Zofe.,, Ja eure...ähm Kagome. Du solltest dich fertig machen" erwiderte Patty Kagome ging in ihr Badezimmer und zog sich eine schwarze Jeans und ein pink-schwarzes Oberteil an. Als daraus trat nahm sie eine Kette und ein Freundschaftsarmband mit den Initialen K+C vom Tisch und zog sie an Währenddessen malte Patty ein Pentagramm auf eine freie Wand. ,, Pass auf dich auf , Patty ."sagte Kagome,, Du auch auf dich. Ich glaube, dass du es schaffst. Hier nimm die als Glücksbringer" Patty hielt Kagome eine Kette hin „ Danke " sagte Kagome „ich geh jetzt. Und du auch" als Patty aus dem Raum war, nahm Kagome einen Zettel und sprach:

,, Ich rufe euch ihr verwandten Mächte

,die nie waren des Bösen Knechte .

Schickt mich in die Vergangenheit,

um zu helfen der mächtigen Drei,

und ich finden kann die Macht der Zwei,

damit hat meine Zeit Freiheit.,,

Ein blau-weißer Wirbel erschien im Umriss des Pentagramms . Bevor sie durch trat , nahm sie einen Bild in die Hand, auf dem sie und ein braun haariger Junge zusammen mit ihren Müttern zu sehen waren.,, Hoffentlich finde ich dich" sagte sie und strich über das Bild mit den Finger. Sie legte es wieder beiseite

,,Meine Spuren seien vernichtet,

keine Brücken werden errichtet.

Keiner soll wissen wo ich bin,

denn sonst hat diese Reise keinen Sinn.."

Sie ging durch den Wirbel.


	2. Chapter 2

Alte Bekannte

,,Nein !" schrie Phoebe als nun auch Piper in Ohnmacht fiel. Die Hexenjägerin Luana hatte erst Chris , dann Paige und nun auch Piper außer Gefecht gesetzt .Sie griff nun auch Phoebe an ,als sich diese , mit Hilfe ihrer Levitation- Kräfte , in die Luft erhob .Phoebe sieht wie aus einem Wirbel eine junge Frau trat und Luana sofort angriff .Die Frau kämpfte wie eine Amazone ,doch Luana konnte sich aus ihren Armen befreien und griff die Ohnmächtigen an. Phoebe wollte schon ihre Familie und ihren Wächter des Lichts verteidigen ,als sie sah wie ein Schutzschild um Paige , Piper und Chris entstand ,sie sah auch wem sie es zu verdanken hatte :, die junge Frau hielt ihre Handflächen auf die drei gerichtet und konzentrierte sich stark. Luana prallte ab und zersprang in Tausendstücke .

,,Alles Ok bei dir? " rief die Frau Phoebe zu. ,,Ja danke für deine Hilfe" sagte Phoebe ,als sie nach unten schwebte .,,Übrigens ich bin Phoebe .Phoebe Halliwell " sagte Phoebe und streckte der Frau ihre Hand ,,und wer bist du?" ,,Ich bin Kagome Tendo." sagte diese und schüttelte Phoebe Hand. ,,Wir sollten Chris und deine Schwestern hier weg bringen ,bevor uns noch jemand sieht" sagte Kagome. ,,Woher weißt du Chris Namen und dass die Zwei meine Schwestern sind? " fragte Phoebe Kagome. ,,Ich weiß noch viel mehr .Zum Beispiel :dass ihr Drei die mächtigen Drei seit. Ich komme nämlich aus der gleichen Zukunft wie Chris." ,,Ja, aber wie bist du hierher gekommen. Hat sich die Zukunft nicht geändert?" fragte Phoebe.,, Sie hat sich verändert ,sogar sehr aber nicht zum Guten , deshalb bin ich hier." antwortete Kagome und nahm sie an der Hand in der anderen hielt sie die Hand von Chris. Phoebe hatte zuvor die Hand von Piper in die von Paige gelegt und nahm nun selber die andere Hand von Paige.

Als sie in der Manor eintrafen , legten sie Piper und Paige in ihre Zimmer und Chris ins Wohnzimmer . Sie selbst gingen in die Küche. ,,Deine Schwestern müssten in einer Halben Stunde wieder aufwachen. Bei Chris wird es schneller dauern.." sagte Kagome ,als Phoebe ihr O-Saft eingoss. ,,Sag mal, Kagome wie willst du eigentlich deine Zeit retten? " fragte Phoebe voller Neugier .,,Ich will die Macht der Zwei ín dieser Zeit finden , da die Macht der Zwei in unserer Zeit nicht existieren" erzählte Kagome. ,,Wie sie existiert nicht? Wurde sie von den gleichem Dämon getötet, wie Wyatt?" fragte Phoebe ihre Besucherin . ,, Nein, Man weiß nicht wer sie sind "sagte Chris , der gerade zur Tür reinkam .,, Chris ! Wie geht es dir? Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Phoebe ,während Sie aufstand und zur Chris rannte. ,,Ja ,alles Ok .Mir ist nur ein bisschen SchwindeligPhoebe ."sagte Chris ,als er sich neben Kagome setzte. Phoebe gab Chris ein Glas mit O-Saft und sagte dabei,,Chris ,dass ist...",, Kagome .Ich weiß ,wir kennen uns schon ein paar Jahre. Danke für meine Rettung." unterbrach Chris sie und trank einen Schluck. ,,Wie ich dich kenne , habe ich es dir zur verdanken , dass ich Lebe." sagte Chris ohne sie anzusehen.,, Gern geschehen. "sagte Kagome lächelnd. Phoebe spürte ,dass etwas nicht Stimmte ,doch sie wusste nicht was. ,,Ähm Ich gehe mal nach Oben .sagte Phoebe und ging nach oben um nach ihren Schwestern zusehen.

,, Wieso bist du hier? Um unsere Zeit zu retten? Das ich nicht Lache. Wo warst als wir dich gebraucht habe? Als ich dich gebraucht habe" fragte Chris sie.,, Ja ich war feige .Ich war nicht ich . Doch ich bin wieder da., Chris glaub mir. Ich bin wieder Kagome Tendo ,Prinzessin der weißen Magie, und will meine Pflicht tun " sagte Kagome . ,, Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir glauben soll Kagome. Du hast mich zu sehr enttäuscht." erwiderte Chris auf Kagomes Vortrag und verschwand.

Währendessen beim Ältesten Rat

,,Ihr wollt ihn doch unmöglich ein Leben auf der Erde anbieten , habt ihr vergessen das er die QUELLE DES BÖSEN war. rief Leo aufgebracht in die Runde. ,, Wir verstehen deine Sorge, aber er hat sich verändert . Schon über ein Jahr ist er als Helfer tätig und ein sehr guter dazu. Er sollte sein altes Leben wieder aufnehmen .sagte ein anderer Ältester . ,, Ja schon . Aber die Schwestern werden mich doch töten wollen. sagte Cole um seinem Ex Schwager zur Seite zu stehen. ,, Du bekommst eine Kraft ,die nur Wächter des Lichts beherrschen und zwar das Beamen. Ausserdem werden wir , es so Drehen das dein Verschwinden einen Grund hatte. ,, Aber...,, Kein Aber ,Cole Turner. Du kehrst in 3 Stunden auf die Erde zurück. wurde Cole von einer Ältesten unterbrochen.


	3. Chapter 3

Prinzessin der weißen Magie

Chris materialisierte sich wieder in einer gottverlassenen Gegend .Er holte etwas aus seiner Jackentasche und erinnere sich an seine Vergangenheit:

Kagome und Chris saßen auf einer Bank ,die zum Unterschlupf der magischen Wesen gehörten ,die gegen Wyatt kämpften.,, Willst du wirklich gegen ihn kämpfen. Chris?" fragte Kagome ihren besten Freund.,, Ja , sehe doch was er mit unsere Stadt gemacht hat. Nur hier ist alles noch heile und es ist nur dir zu verdanken . Zusammen sind wir dreimal so Stark wie er . Wieso hilfst du uns nicht?" konterte Chris.,, Weil ich Gewalt nicht mehr will, er hat meine Mutter , deine Tanten und Tausende gute und mächtige Hexen getötet." erwiderte Kagome .,, Und deshalb sollten wir zwei ihn zu Strecke geben. " schrie Chris sie an.,, Chris ! Bitte Versteh mich doch. Er hat gedroht die Menschen, diemir Wichtig sind zu vernichten .Aber du , du hast die psychische Kraft es mit ihm aufzunehmen.Nimm das als Glücksbringer" sagte Kagome und gab ihm ein Armband mit den Buchstaben K&C drauf. „Ich habe das Selbe. Und Chris .Pass bitte auf dich auf .Freunde?",, Freunde für immer „ antwortete er und umarmte sie. Dann verschwand sie in einem Wirbel aus Wasser und Feuer.

Er sah das Armband an und dachte Soll ich ihr Glauben? Wir haben schon so viel zusammen durchgemacht , aber als ich sie brauchte , hat sie mich in Stich gelassen. Hilfe! Was soll ich tun? . Er rang noch endliche Minuten mit sich selbst. Nach 10 Minuten fasste er einen Entschluss.

Zur gleichen Zeit in der Halliwell Manor

,,Geht's euch wirklich gut ? Keine Kopfschmerzen? Der Angriff von Luana war wirklich stark" fragte Kagome Piper und Paige , die mittlerweile wieder wohl auf waren.,, Ja uns fehlt nichts, oder Paige ? Wie geht's eigentlich Chris? Wo ist er überhaupt? Und wer bist du?" antwortete Piper Kagome und musterte sie dabei.. ,, Ich bin Kagome Tendo ,komme aus der Zukunft und bin eine Hexe . Ich weis nicht wo Chris ist, er hat sich weg gebeamt. .Aber ihm geht's gut" antwortete Kagome. ,, Ja dann ist es O.k. Nur was machst du hier ? Habt ihr nicht Chris geschickt um eure Zeit zu retten?" fragte Paige.,, Ja schon doch die Zeit hat sich verschlechtert . Und deshalb bin ich hier ." sagte Kagome „ Wieso du? Bist du eine wichtige Person in der Zukunft, so dass sie dir so was anvertrauen?" fragte Phoebe. Gerade als Kagome antworten wollt ,antwortete Chris ,der den letzten Satz mitbekommen hatte:,, Also ich weis nicht wie es in dieser Zeit ist, aber bei uns ist die Prinzessin der weißen Magie schon wichtig" .Dabei näherte er sich Kagome von hinten ,als er auf gehört hatte zu erzählen stand er genau neben ihr und spürte wie sich in ihm ein warmes Gefühl ausbreitete .,,Prinzessin der weißen Magie ? Gibt es denn so was , wie ein Königreich bei uns magischen Wesen ? fragte Paige. ,,Es ist mehr eine Art Anarchie. Die Königsfamilie steht über dem Ältesten Rat ,erzählte Kagome., „ aber es gibt so etwas wie ein Königreich.",, Aha . Sollen wir dich jetzt mit eure Majästet ansprechen ,sagte Piper ,, Nein . Bloß nicht so etwas hasse ich .antwortete Kagome Piper ,, Ok somit wäre fast alles geklärt. Jetzt fehlt nur noch , dass wir Kagomes Schlafplatz aussuchen . Ich denke sie sollte im P3 wohnen oder? Ist es euch Recht ? fragte Phoebe in die Runde von Hexen und Hexer.,,Also mir ja ,Hauptsache ich muss nicht auf der Straße schlafen sagte Kagome.,, Für mich es auch Ok ,schließlich ist das P3 groß genug für 2 und was ist mit dir ,Piper, es ist immerhin dein Club sagte Chris ,, Ja ist in Ordnung sagte Piper ,die immer noch nicht ihren Besuchern aus der Zukunft so recht traute.,, Also Kagome" sagte Chris und hielt Kagome die Hand hin.,, gehen wir?",, Kagome kann doch beamen oder sowas ähnliches. Wieso soll sie dann mit dir beamen?" fragte Phoebe ihren Wächter.,, Weil ich mich in dieser Zeit nicht auskenne bzw. ich nicht weiss wo der Club steht. Die Manor konnte ich Orten ,da ich euch mit hatte",, Aha" bestätigte Phoebe ihr zuhören.

Irgendwo in San Fransisco

,,Das ist also meine neue Wohnung". begutahtete Cole seine neue Bleibe.,, Ich gib dir einen guten Rat. Halte dich von Phoebe fern. ermante Leo Cole.,, Dass hatte ich auch vor.Ich habe schon lange keine Gefühle für sie ,Leo. erklärte Cole.


	4. Chapter 4

Freunde?

Ein blauer Schimmer erschien im P3. Es materialiesierte sich Chris mit Kagome an der Hand. SIe lösten zwar sofort ihre Umarmung doch trotzdem blieb etwas in der Luft. Nach langem zögern fragte Chris Kagome:,, Wieso,,Wieso was ? fragte Kagome zurück.,, Wieso warst du mit IHM verlobt? Wieso hast du Bianca beim Sterben zugesehen und nichts gemacht? Wieso hast du mich in Stich gelassen?. schrie Chris sie an. ,, Es ist eine lange Geschichte setzt dich lieber hin...

Ich war mit ihm verlobt ,weil ... weil er mir erzählt hat er würde dich töten , wenn ich ihn nicht heiraten würde oder meine Kräfte gegen ihn verwenden würde. Deshalb könnte ich Bianca und dir nicht helfen . Ich hab mich so geschämt .Doch als ich von Patty erfuhr , das du in der Vergangenheit sicher bist, hab ich endlich meinen Mut wieder gefunden und bin dir gefolgt. Aber zuvor hat er meine Großmutter ermordet, erzählte Kagome unter Tränen. ,, Ich habe immer geglaubt ,du würdest es schaffen. Es tut mir wirklich Leid erzählte Kagome weiter,, Wie du siehst hab ich es nicht geschafft und dir muss nichts Leid tun Ich verstehe dich.. Du hast nach deinem Gewissen gehandelte und dich nur mit ihm eingelassen wegen mir. Und außerdem hab ich dir schon längst verziehen. Kago sagte Chris und hatte bei dem letzten Satz sogar ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.,,Wieder Freunde ? fragte Kagome. ,,Nein sagte Chris,, Immer noch Freunde und umarmte sie. Nach der Freundschaftlichen Umarmung,, Er hat wirklich Königin Kiare getötet . Das heißt doch , Du bist die neue Königin. Dieser Mistkerl wollte wirklich König werden. sagte er zum Teil wütend und erstaunt ,, aber wir können, da du jetzt hier bist , unsere Zeit verändern Sie redeten die halbe Nacht über das was sie zusammen mit ihren Freunden erlebt haben. ,,Wir sollten nun lieber über die neue Gefahr oder wie wir unsere Zeit retten können sprechen ,sagte Kagome.,, Dass hat bis morgen Zeit ,es ist schon.. sagte Chris und sah auf seine Uhr,, halb Drei solange haben wir schon lange nicht mehr geredet,, Ja das letzte Mal war , als meine Muter gestorben ist sagte Kagome ,, Wir sollte schlafen gehen , du kriegst die Couch im Büro ich nimm die Luftmatratze, sagte Chris

Halliwell Manor

- 6 Stunden zuvor-

,, Du wolltest uns doch etwas erzählen , Phoebe? erinnerte Piper ihre jüngere Schwester ,, Ach ja stimmt. Also irgendetwas verheimlichen Chris und Kagome uns. Als ihr ohnmächtig ward , hat Chris Wut , Enttäuschung und Schmerz für Kagome empfunden ,aber sie haben doch gesagt sie waren Freunde . Also muss etwas in der Zukunft vorgefallen sein.


	5. Chapter 5

Das Buch der Macht

,,Guten Morgen .",sagte Piper ,als Kagome und Chris sich in der Küche materialiesierten.,, Guten Morgen." sagten die Zwei.,, Was wollt ihr essen Pancakes,Bagels,Toats oder Waffeln?" fragte Piper ihre zwei Gäste. ,,Also ich nehme ‚nen Bagel und du Kago??" erwiderte Chris.,, Ich auch ."sagte Kagome. Gerade als die Zwei anfangen wollten zu Essen, kam Paige herbei geschwebt.. ,, Es wird hier gleich Dämonisch ."warnte Paige. Wie auf Kommando tauchte ein schreckliches Wesen auf.. Er schleuderte mehrere Feuerbälle auf die Hexen. Piper und Kagome konnten gerade so den Angriff verhindern und Paige wollte schon die Bälle zurüch schleudern doch der Dämon verschwand.,, Was war den das für ein Dämon ?"fragte Kagome in die Runde. ,,Paige . Wie hast du den aufgegabelt? fragte Chris seinen Schützling ,, Also ich wurde von ein paar Dämonen angegriffen ,paar konnte ich erledigen und dann wurden es zu viele." erzählte Paige der Runde von Hexen ,die mittlerweile beim Buch der Schatten waren. Piper suchte nach dem Dämon .,,Also dieses Monster steht hier nicht drin." stellte Piper fest. ,, Kagome ? Hast du dein Buch vor Ihm retten können ?"erkundigte Chris sich bei Kagome,, Ja . Warum fragst du? Meinst du er steht in meinem Buch drin,"erwiderte Kagome. ,,Kann doch sein .Oder ?Schade tuts nicht?" antwortete Chris seiner besten Freundin. Kagome nahm ihre Kette vom Hals und legt es auf einen Tisch auf dem Dachboden. Danach sprach sie:

,,Eros barkos damos Buch der Macht"

Ein Buch erschien aus der Kette heraus.,, Nette Kette. sagte Paige,, Wo kriegt man die ,, Gehörte meiner Mutter." erwiderte Kagome , während Chris schon fleissig nach dem Dämon suchte. ,,Hab ihn!" rief Chris auf. Die Drei eilten zu ihm und Piper las vor,, Huras, Mächtiger Darklighter und Dämon, tötet mit giftigen Feuerbällen Wächter des Lichts. Er ist mit einem Trank zu vernichten "

,, Uh, durchbrach Piper die Stille in der Küche,, Platz 1 auf der Skala der Tränke die am Meisten Stinken.",, Dann hast du wohl noch nie ein Trank gegen Schlangenhörner gebraut ."sagten Kagome und Chris gleichzeitig. Phoebe musste grinsen.,, Also wie gehen wir vor?" fragte Paige in die Runde. ,, Kago und ich kämpfen" .erwiderte Chris,, Wieso ihr zwei?" protestierte Piper ,, da der Dämon nicht in eurem Buch stand und deshalb nicht für euch vorgesehen "antwortete Kagome. Kagome und Chris verschwanden.,, Die Zwei sind wohl ein eingespieltes Team." , bemerkte Paige. ,,Piper ?Wie spät ist es eigentlich?",, Es ist 8 Uhr 45. Wieso fragst du?" antwortete Piper ihrer Halbschwester.,, Mist! Ich komme zu spät zu Vorstellungsgespräch. Ich muss Los ", sagte Paige und verschwand in einem Wirbel aus weisen und blauen Lichtern.

,,Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Paige Matthews . Ich bin hier zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch eingeladen.", stellte sich Paige vor. ,,Warten Sie bitte einen Moment." sagte die Sekretärin und griff zum Telefonhörer.,, Chef , Miss Matthews ist da . Soll ich sie zu ihnen Schicken?...Ja...O.K. .Miss Matthews der Chef erwartet sie. Die dritte Tür links". ,, Danke schön", bedankte sich Paige und ging los. _KLOPF! KLOPF,,Herein!" hörte Paige Diese Stimme kommt mir bekannt vor. Sie griff die Türklinke und ging rein. Was oder besser gesagt wen sie sah , lies sie schockiert stehen bleiben. ,, Du?! Ich dachte du bist Tot?" fragte Paige ihren gegenüber ._


	6. Chapter 6

Neue Nachbarn und alte Feinde

,, Chris , pass auf !" schrie Kagome. Chris bückte sich und Kagome schmiss den Trank auf ihn. Chris richtete sich auf und sagte dabei:,, Fast wie in alten Zeiten ,was ?" ,,Hast Recht. Chris ! Du blutest ja." , sagte Kagome ,,Ist nicht so schlimm , lass uns ins P3 beamen" , beruhigte Chris sie und die zwei verschwanden.

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong! _,, Ich komme ja schon!" ,rief Phoebe während sie mit ihrer älteren Schwester zu Tür ran. Sie machte die Tür auf. Davor stand ein Mann , etwas älter als sie und ein ca. 15 jähriges Mädchen. ,, Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Jack Hanks und das ist meine Tochter Patricia . Wir sind gestern neben an eingezogen und wollten uns bei unseren neuen Nachbarn vorstellen." , stellte sich der Mann vor.,, Guten Tag. Kommen sie doch rein .",erwiderte Phoebe.,, Ich bin Phoebe Halliwell und das ist meine Schwester Piper. "setzte sie vor. ,,Wollen sie etwas trinken ?"fragte Piper. ,,Ich nehme ein Wasser und du ?" fragte Jack seine Tochter.,, Ich nehme einen Saft" antwortete Patricia. ,, Leben nur sie zwei hier, Miss Halliwell?" fragte Mr. Hanks Phoebe.,, Nennen sie mich Phoebe. Hier Leben noch unsere Halbschwester Paige und Pipers Sohn." , erzählte Phoebe. Sie unterhielten sich eine halbe Stunde, dann gingen die neuen Nachbarn der Halliwell -Schwestern.

,,Ziemlich nett die Hanks", sagte Phoebe , nachdem sie die Tür zugemacht hatte. ,,Ja, aber die kleine scheint ziemlich verschüchtert zu sein.", bemerkte Piper.

1 Stunde zuvor bei Paige

,,Paige ,beruhige dich bitte." , versuchte Cole Paige zu sänftigen. ,, Ich soll mich beruhigen. Der wohl gefährlichste Dämon ist zurück kehrt und ich soll mich beruhigen", sagte Paige zynisch.,, Ich fühle mich sehr geehrt von einer der mächtigsten Hexen als gefährlich eingestuft zu werden , doch ich muss dich enttäuschen Paige, ich bin kein Dämon mehr.", erklärte Cole seiner Ex- Schwägerin.,, Und soll es dir glauben? Beweis es mir!" befahl Paige ihm. Cole beamte sich kurz weg und kam wieder.,, Du-Du kannst beamen ,seit wann den das?", sagte Paige verdattert. ,,Setzt dich ,es wird nämlich eine lange Geschichte", antwortete Cole und rückte einen Stuhl für Paige zurecht.,, Ähm.. Danke.", sagte Paige .,,Also nachdem du und deine Schwestern mich vernichtet habt, hat der Ältesten Rat mich zu sich gerufen und als Helfer , wie soll ich am besten sagen, eingestellt. Jetzt haben sie mich wieder auf die Erde geschickt. Ich wollte euch in Ruhe lassen , wirklich . Doch die da oben wollten unbedingt , dass du meine Assistentin wirst, obwohl du mich hasst. Also wenn du willst, was ich nicht glaube, hast du den Job, Paige." , erzählte Cole.,, Ich weiss nicht, Cole. Ich muss eine Nacht darüber schlafen.", antwortete Paige. ,, Ja , natürlich du hast alle Zeit der Welt. Ich dachte du würdest gar nicht darüber nach denken und mich sofort erledigen. Paige ? Tust du mir den Gefallen und sagst deinen Schwestern nichts von mir? Bitte ", flehte Cole. ,,Ich soll meine Schwestern anlügen, weißt du was du von mir verlangst .?" , schrie Paige ihm entgegen .,, Ich weiss es ,Paige. Und es tut mir auch Leid , dass ich sowas von dir verlangen muss. Aber ich wollte euch nie mehr wiedersehen. Ich weiss wie sehr du und deine Schwestern mich hasst , am meisten du . Doch als die Ältesten mir befahlen dich ,als Assistentin einzustellen , wusste ich das mein Vorhaben Phoebe , Piper und dich in Ruhe zulassen, gescheitert ist. Könntest du wenigsten etwas warten bis du deinen Schwestern von mir erzählst?", verteidigte sich Cole. Paige zögerte einige Minuten lang , dann antwortete sie:,, Ok. Mach ich. Aber ob ich den Job annehme ,weiss ich noch nicht. Am besten ich gehe jetzt.". Sie stand auf und ging aus dem Raum. Als sie weg war, nahm er ein Bild in die Hand und seufzte :,,Hoffentlich sehe ich dich wieder , Liebste."


	7. Chapter 7

Entscheidungen

Im P3:

Kagome und Chris beamten sich ins Gästezimmer´´ des P3. ,,Setzt dich ,Chris. Ich behandle deine Wunde." sagte Kagome zu ihren Partner. Chris setzte sich hin und beobachte wie Kagome seine Wunde desinfizierte und verband. ,,Du hattest Recht. Fasst wie in alten Zeiten ,Chris . Du hast dich noch nie freiwillig heilen lassen." ,,Ist doch nur ein Kratzer , Kago. Ich hatte schon schlimmer Verletzungen .Aua! Nicht so fest." jammerte Chris .,,Heilen würde nicht so wehtun "bemerkte Kagome. ,, Ich beame jetzt in die Manor, soll ich dich mitnehmen?" fragte Chris Kagome. ,, Nein . Ich muss noch was nachschlagen." antwortet die Prinzessin der weißen Magie. Sie ging zu Buch der Macht ,als sich Chris wegbeamte .Die junge Frau blätterte einige Zeit im Buch der Macht. Sie blieb auf einer Seite und las sich den Text durch, dabei wurde ihr Gesichstausdruck immer besorgter .

Zur selben Zeit in der Manor:

,,Hallo ?! Ist jemand da" rief Paige ins Haus hinein, als sie von ihrem ,,Bewerbungsgespräch" zurück kam. ,,Piper?! Phoebe?!" Keiner meldete sich.,, Vielleicht ist es sogar gut, dass niemand da ist", dachte sie ,als sie nach oben in ihr Zimmer ging. In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und dachte laut nach:,, Was soll ich bloß tun? Am besten mach ich ´ne Liste. Papier und Stift !" . Schon orbten sich ein Block und einen Bleistift in ihre Hände. ,, Also dafür spricht , dass ich jeder Zeit weg kann, und ihn um Rat fragen kann. Aber ein ganz großes Nein ist ,dass er unser größter Feind ist." Schrieb sie auf. So ging es mehrere Argumente weiter. ,, So komm ich nie auf eine Antwort!" , seufzte sie, als sie sich rückwärts aufs Bett fallen lies. ,,Das ist es!", schrie Paige, als sie, wie von einer Tarentel gestochen, auf den Dachboden lief und im Buch der Schatten blätterte. ,, Der gekönnte gehen , ich müsste nur ein paar Sachen auswechseln." murmelte Paige . Sie räusperte sich kurz und sprach:

Ihr Mächte des Himmels,

ich flehe Euch an.

Schickt ein Zeichen für mich sodann,

dass sich mein Herz

richtig entscheiden kann.

Nachdem Paige den Zauber gesprochen hatte, wartete sie gespannt ,das etwas passiert. Plötzlich sah sie wie sich jemand auf dem Dachboden der Halliwell Manor materialieseriete.,,Ah. Du bist es nur, Kago!", seufzte Paige enttäuscht.,, Wow. Das nenn ich Gastfreundlich sein.", bedankte sich Kagome sarkastisch. ,, Das war nicht so gemeint, ich habe einen Zauberspruch gesprochen, und erwartet das etwas passiert", rechtfertigte sich Paige. ,,Hast du Cole gesehen?"fragte Kagome Paige. ,, Was hast du gesagt?", wollte sich Paige versichern.,, Hast du Chris gesehen, er wollte hier hin?", stellte Kagome erneut.,,Nein. Seit dem ich zu Hause bin, war niemand hier !" , sagte Paige. ,, Komisch.", murmelte Kagome.

Währenddessen in einer Höhle

,,Mist , die Blutung hört nicht auf." begutachtete Chris seine Verletzung am Bauch.,,Währ ich doch bloß kein Dickkopf." Plötzlich verlor Chris das Bewusst sein.

Zur gleichen Zeit in der Manor

,, Er wird schon klar kommen , Kagome . Mach dir keine Sorgen.", versuchte Paige ihre Besucherin zu beruhigen." ,,Paige. Er wurde von einem weiblichen Huras verwundet. Ihr Gift wirkt es nach einiger Zeit!" informierte Kagome Paige.,, Was!Wir müssen ihn sofort finden.",sagte Paige. Kagome zauberte alles, was man zum Pendel braucht, auf den Tisch auf dem Dachboden und machte sich bereit zum Pendeln. Nach nur kurzer Zeit schlug das Pendel stark aus. ,, Was will er dort?", fragte Paige. Kagome antwortete nicht, sondern beamte sich zu Chris. ,, Na toll und was ist mit mir?" schnaupfte Paige.

In der Höhle

,, Oh mein Gott, Chris" schrie Kagome , während sie auf ihn zu ran. Sie sah sofort seine blutende Wunde. ,, Ah, Du Heilige!", war ihre erste Reaktion. ,, Ist mir egal ,ob du mich jetzt hasst" sagt Kagome , als sie sich über ihn beugte und ihn heilte. Danach lehnte sie sich an eine nah gelegende Wand und wartete bis Chris sein Bewusstsein wiedererlangte.

In der Manor

,, Na toll! Was soll ich jetzt machen weder der Zauber hat nicht funktionniert noch braucht Kago meine Hilfe." Ding! Dong ! Paige rannte schnell zu der Tür. ,, Hallo. Wer bis du denn?" begrüßte Paige , die Person an der Tür. ,, Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Patricia Hanks . Das hier wurde ausversehen bei uns abgegeben." sagte das Mädchen an der Tür und drückte Paige ein Päcken in die Hand.,, Auf Wiedersehen!" verabschiedete sie sich und ging in ihr Haus. Paige beobachte den Absender Colemanns Familien Juwielier ,, Ja Ok . Ich nehm den Job an ", rief sie in den Himmel.


End file.
